


Through A Child's Eyes

by anchor_bird_94



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchor_bird_94/pseuds/anchor_bird_94
Summary: Betty and Jughead introduce there daughter to the wonders of Pops Chocolate Shoppe.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Through A Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest of fluff, enjoy!! ❤

It had been a decade since Betty and Jughead had lived in Riverdale. They had visited of course but not since Alyssa was born four years ago. Now, with a good chunk of savings and a second baby on the way, the Jones' had decided to move back to what they believed to be a less chaotic Riverdale.

They had escaped right out of high school. Living happily together in New York. Graduating college, getting married and welcoming there beautiful little girl into the world. 

They loved New York but it was always so crowded and busy so they had decided to give Riverdale another try. With plans to re-open the Riverdale Register together, they found an adorable four bedroom house, packed up there belongings and headed out.

It was a beautiful September day. They had been driving for hours now with Alyssa talking about Pops the whole way. It seemed that there little girl couldn't wait to see where her parents had grown up, starting with the old timey diner that Betty and Jughead had told her all about.

They shared with her how it was the place where her daddy would consume copious amounts of coffee while writing on his laptop and where mommy would sip on a strawberry milkshake while studying for her next big test. Mostly they would tell her about the times that they would meet up with Uncle Archie and Aunt V to talk about the highs and lows of high school and the crazy things that went on in Riverdale.

They had apparently sold her on the diner so before heading to what they hoped would be there new forever home they decided to make a little pit stop.

Betty rushed out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. Unable to hold her blatter at bay for much longer.

”Sorry Juggie, I'll meet you guys inside." Betty shouted

"No worries babe." Jughead hollared back as he moved to unbuckle Alyssa from her car seat.

Lifting her out of the car, Jughead took her hand as he looked up at the bright sign that read ‘Pops Chocolate Shoppe’. Jughead couldn't prevent the smile from spreading across his face even if he wanted to.

"Come on sweety, let’s head inside." Jughead prompted his daughter as he led her to the door.

As they walked inside Jughead felt a sense of comfort. Nothing in Pops had changed, from the red leather seats to the Jukebox in the corner. Even Pop looked the same as he stood behind the counter sporting his same white apron and hat. It was like Jughead had gone back in time.

"I love it daddy!" Alyssa exclaimed. Pulling Jughead from his thoughts.

Jughead looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face. Realizing he hadn't actually gone back in time but was in fact very much in the present, in Riverdale, at Pops Diner with his beautiful pregnant wife and daughter. Who would have thought.

Alyssa had Betty’s blond locks and his blue eyes. She had also inherited his appetite which made Jughead that much more excited for her to try the food.

"I’m so glad bug." He responded after a moment.

"Well if it isn’t Jughead Jones." He heard Pop say as Jughead looked up from where his daughter stood beside him.

Pop was coming around the counter, arms outstretched for a hug.

Jughead stepped into the embrace, giving Pop a half hug as his other hand was still in Alyssa’s posession.

"Pop, it’s been so long, how have you been?"

"Not bad, not bad at all." Pop replied as he patted Jughead on the back. Pulling away he noticed the little girl hanging onto Jughead.

”Whose this beautiful young lady?" Pop questioned.

I’m Alyssa! she replied happily. "You’re Pop, mommy and daddy talk about you a lot... and your burgers" Alyssa added with a bright smile as she detached her hand from Jughead's and hugged pops leg.

With a laugh Pop placed a hand on her back. "Is that so, well it’s nice to finally meet you Alyssa."

You too Mr. Pop." Alyssa responded, pulling away and grabbing for her father's hand again.

Jughead released a small laugh as Pop turned back to him.

"She’s a cutie."

"Thanks Pop."

"Well that must have been Betty I saw high taling it to the restrooms a few minutes ago?" Pop observed.

"It sure was. The baby was pushing on her bladder again. She’s almost six months along now.” Jughead informed Pop with a smile of pride and a bit of sadness in his eyes at how quickly time was moving. It felt like just yesterday they had learned that there family was growing

"Aww well it is nice to have you guys back in Riverdale. Would you like me to start you off with some milkshakes?" Pop questioned.

"Yes, thank you pop."

"Strawberry for me please... Just like mommy." Alyssa chimed in with an infectious smile.

"Of course my dear." Pop answered, and with a hearty laugh he made his way back behind the counter.

"Come on Alyssa, i'll show you mommy and daddy’s favorite booth."

Alyssa giddily followed beside Jughead as he led them to the middle booth, closest to the window.

Betty joined them as Alyssa scooted into one side of the booth.

“Betts, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like unlike his father this kid is going to love sports." She joked.

"Sorry Babe." Jughead replied as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss.

As they pulled away from eachother Pop arrived with there shakes. Setting them down on the table. Jughead moved quickly to help Alyssa as Pop turned to Betty.

"Pop It’s so good to see you." Betty said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

”Lovely to see you too my dear. You are practically glowing, happiness looks good on you."

"Thanks pop, I have these two and the little kicker inside of me to thank for that." Betty responded as she joined Jughead on the opposite side of the booth from Alyssa. Her ever growing bump made for a tight squeeze but she settled in comfortably.

\----  
Later Jughead watched as Alyssa bit into her burger for the first time. Chewing her food properly before exclaming.

"You’re right daddy, these are the best burgers."

Jughead’s face took on the biggest grin as he leaned back in the booth, with one arm around Betty’s shoulder and the other one resting on the bump. Jughead thought sharing your favorite things and seeing them through your child’s eyes is the most magical thing in the world.


End file.
